


Annie's Song

by DoctorSiggy



Series: Annie's Song [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSiggy/pseuds/DoctorSiggy
Summary: A young college girl is forced to room with a group of hyena men, not knowing much about how their culture works.Unfortunately for her, she finds that there's a big requirement that needs to be satisfied every night that they share a bed.
Series: Annie's Song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936540
Kudos: 1





	1. Take Me Home

Exhaustion is one of the worst enemies that mankind can have, and a lack of sleep can drive people to make desperate actions that could have serious ramifications. But for Annie, after two nights with barely a wink of sleep she was feeling desperate as all hell. While she was thankful to have been able to secure a place with only one roommate, it was more than a shock to find out that her roommate fell asleep watching movies, had a snore that sounded like a motorcycle, and regularly screamed in her sleep. She was thankful to have gotten there on Friday to experience it first hand, she supposed, since now at least she had a chance to secure a new place to stay. 

Those hopes were dashed quickly once she got into the housing office. "Unfortunately, we're completely overbooked this year," her councilor said, sadly shuffling through her paperwork, "we don't have a hard cap on admissions, and it is first-come first-served." Annie looked at her with bloodshot eyes, on the verge of tears saying, "Please can you just check, I will take anything." The councilor looked at Annie again, before sighing and checking her screen once more, saying "There's only one place available, but..."   
"I'll take it!" practically screamed Annie, interrupting.   
"...but," continued the councilor, looking at Annie cautiously, "I will warn you, for your sake, it will be both cogender and cospecies." Annie paused for a moment, half intrigued half worried, as she looked at the councilor, a canid herself. Annie had grown up in a fairly segregated area, and really didn't have any exposure with, well, their kind. Although the last century had brought about radical change in relations between the homo sapiens and the bestia sapiens, or anthropomorphic animals depending on your view, Annie still had a very limited, human view of things. So she couldn't help but wonder if there was something that she wouldn't understand, but any thoughts she had quickly turned to the sounds she was subjected to the last few nights. "That's fine, that's okay," said Annie, trying not to voice her concern. 

"We have the larger suites for packs and herds that need them, and in this case two of the six signed on only one room, so they should have one bedroom available. In case there's an issue, though, they ARE hyaenids," said the councilor, "So you will have to sign off that you accept any cultural issues beforehand, and I HIGHLY recommend you read through it all." She took out a fairly long packet, showing Annie where to sign at the end, and handing it over. Annie started reading it, her tired brain getting through maybe one paragraph before flipping through the rest. "Oh, hyaenids. Hyenas. Right, I know ALL about them," Annie lied, "It shouldn't be a problem." The councilor looked at Annie very suspiciously as Annie signed the last page and handed it over, asking the girl "And you're sure? There is a waiting list for a room like yours, you won't be able to move back once it's finalized."   
"Hey, I'm open to this stuff," said Annie, feeling judged.  
"Right." The councilor answered curtly, handing back the packet. "Still, hang on to this in case you need a refresher. First floor, room 6 in Bindi Hall. I will notify them as soon as it clears, and you can move in this afternoon." Annie snatched the packet and ran back to her dorm room, packing up her things quickly. She would have run straight there but she opted to take a short nap beforehand, giving her mind a must needed break.

It was a few hours later when Annie made it to her new room, suitcase in hand as she knocked on the door. A loud ruckus was heard on the other side as two scrambling voices got closer, and the door opened suddenly to the sight of two hyena boys, dressed in basic tshirts and jeans with almost identically patterned fur, and only slightly different haircuts to differentiate them. While Annie was above average height for a human girl, the two were still much smaller than her. "No way, she's hot!" practically shouted one. "Shut up dingus, you don't say that to her like that." "Oh right, hey, you're hot!" The two were clearly scuffling in the doorway trying to grab at her.  
Annie recoiled backwards at their forwardness and insensitivity, thinking that she made a huge mistake, until both stopped dead in their tracks while a smooth baritone voice belted out "PESTS!" Another hyena, twice the size of both of them put together and absolutely towering over even Annie, grabbed both by their collars and pulled them back. "Aww fuck, who let the twins get the door?" Said a fourth, this one about Annie's size but with a tough demeanor to him, a leather jacket and slicked back hair like a 50s greaser, but he smiled a toothy grin and laughed a bit toward Annie as he saw her. "Hey, don't mind them. They have no filter. Come on in, make yourself at home."   
"This is her home, man" said a fifth, reclining on what seemed to be a foldable camping chair, head to toe in denim and flannel, before getting into a bickering match with the greaser. Annie carefully stepped in, getting one hell of a greeting already. But at least she could just shut her bedroom door and have plenty of privacy once she moved in. She looked back at the huge one, holding the two tiny ones in the air as the struggled against him, only to walk straight into the sixth member of the band. "Oof, woah" he muttered out, while Annie cried out with a lot less dignity on her way to the floor. Or at least she would have, had he not caught her. She got a good look at him, a touch bigger than her, an Irvin U sweater with a polo underneath. Without the fur and ears and maw, he probably would have looked like the main character in any college romcom movie. "Easy there," he said, " and uh, welcome. We were kind of shocked to have gotten the call that you'd be joining us. Anne, right?"   
"Annie," she meekly corrected, trying not to look right at him.  
"Well then Annie, I assume you know what the deal is, and you've met all of us. So, whose room should I put this in?" he said, grabbing hold of her suitcase.  
"Muh... my room?" Annie replied, not yet wanting to admit she hadn't read the packet. All the bickering seemed to stop as everything went quiet, and six pairs of eyes turned to her at once. "...She doesn't know," said the one on the couch, quietly. "Shut up, of course she does," yelled the greaser, before looking at her with a "right?" There was a long pause without a peep, and all Annie could manage was a slight shake of her head. Collectively, six mouths all gave out a disappointed and ashamed noise, a mix between a yelp and a howl. 

Annie, shocked and terrified, practically screamed "CAN YOU JUST TELL ME?" and all of them went quiet. "They told me there was an extra room here," she said.  
The one in the sweater, seemingly the leader, looked away and said, "Er, well, about that... There isn't really an extra room. Apparently they just put a bed in a closet and called it a room, and we moved the bed into the twins' room. So..."   
Annie sighed, rubbing her head, "So I'll have to share a bed. Fine." She was disappointed, but it was still better than her last situation.  
"Well, about that..." said the sweater, eyeing the packet on top of her books and flipping through it, "There's an, erm, cultural, biological, and uh, important note with that..." She looked around at all of them, hoping for some sort of tell, but they all seemed to avert their eyes. Finally the sweater saw the part he was looking for and showed it to Annie who read it carefully this time:

"The hyaenid tendencies for territorial dominance extended to modern customs and are deeply ingrained in their sleeping habits, with each male required to have what he can call his 'own bed'. Sharing of beds among packmates can only rarely occur, if the two have a cooperative bond. Should a non-packmate share a bed, they will usually be treated cordially. Due to their matriarchal society, having knowledge that the female is satisfied is required for the male to get any rest, and it is rare for the male hyaenids to sleep in the company of a female non-packmate who has not been successful mated with and satisfied." 

Each word that Annie read caused the situation to dawn on her more and more, her face mixing between embarrassment and shock as she read the final part. "Heh, I think she gets it," said one of the twins, "or she will soon" said the other, the two giggling at their crude humor.  
"So you mean... we would have to..." said Annie, trying to find the right words. "FUCK," said the giant, his deep voice resonating through the room. The sweater spoke up again, "Yeah, that. It's kind of a big deal for us, and honestly why we have an empty spot technically." he mumbled.  
Annie was reeling as she processed everything. Living with anthro men was going to be one thing, but having to fuck one every night? She was no prude, but no way was she that much of a free spirit either. She looked around at each of them, wondering if there was some way out of this, but knowing deep down that she had no other options. "Could I just, y'know... touch myself?" she could barely get the last two words out, and all six of them muttered before the reclining one spoke up, saying "We'd have to help." All the rest of them nodded and quietly agreed, Annie processing still. "I just. I don't..." she stuttered. 

The one in the leather jacket walked over, "You know what, just wait in my room and think about it," he said, ushering her over to one of the doors. "Hey, no fair!" yelled one of the twins, "We had dibs!" Very soon bickering and disagreement rang out from every corner of the room, before Annie screamed out again "ENOUGH!" Immediately they all went silent, shocking her somewhat, as she rode the courage that the control gave her. "I am going to put my things in my... closet!" She spat out, saying "then I want a PROPER introduction to all of you, and THEN and ONLY THEN will I decide. Understood?!" Simultaneously all six of them nodded their heads in complete silence, with the jacket opening the door to what could barely be called a walk in closet, as she stepped in, leaned against the wall, and slunk to the floor. She thought about how she got this far, how proud she was to go to college, how driven she had been up until now, and after letting out and wiping away a few tears, she formulated a plan. With a heart full of butterflies and passion, she stood up and stepped out, the boys in a semicircle around the door. All of them went silent and looked at her.

"Okay, look," Annie spoke, "I am willing to be very... open to new situations. And this is a new situation. But I won't make a decision on where to stay just yet." The boys looked at each other with confusion, but she raised her hands to keep their attention. "I will give all of you a test run. One night, each." The boys snickered, but she looked at them and said "You both get one night only." They looked down dejected, as she continued, "You want to satisfy me every night, then give me your A game. Okay?" Each of the boys nodded in agreement, and she spoke again, far more in her ordinary tone of voice, "So, uh, I am Annie. You know that by now. And you all are?"  
The sweater spoke up first, seeming to take charge of the introductions. "Well, I'm Phil," he said, before pointing down the row. "Over there is Steven, er, Yusuf, sorry." Yusuf, the reclining boy, waved slowly. "Next up is Brian, but we all call him Sid," the Greaser gave a bit of a nod. "You've got the twins, Chad and Jeremy." The two smaller ones gave excited "hello"s, "and finally the big guy is Joe." The deep, loud voice rang out again, saying "CHARMED." Sid looked at him and smiled, "He don't say much, but don't let it fool you. Guy's a genius," causing Joe to retort, "ONLY COMPARED TO YOU!" bringing everyone to laughter to Sid's annoyance. 

Annie laughed too, despite barely knowing them, and they all got far more comfortable in chairs or on the floor as they talked a little bit and broke the ice. The minutes went by and turned to hours, and for the first time in a while she felt comfortable while getting to know this strange new family she had joined in. Quite literally a family, as she found out, since they were all some degree of brothers or cousins with one another. Soon the sky darkened and she brought up the question she knew she was dreading to ask, but knew she had to. "I'm getting kind of tired, and so, uh, for tonight..." all twelve eyes went on her as six hyena heads all leaned in. "Who is the most... ordinary?"   
"You mean boring, right?" replied Sid, while a few of them laughed.  
"Heh, yeah, I guess..." replied Annie timidly.  
"Yusuf," said Sid.  
"Yusuf," joined in the twins.  
"Yusuf," said Phil.  
"I dunno probably Joe," said Yusuf, clearly not hearing anyone else.  
So it came as a surprise to him when Annie stood up and stuck her hand out to him, saying to him, "So, will you show me to your bed?" He stammered out a "Y-yuh" at best, getting to his feet, taking her delicate human hand in his paw, walking with her to the door clearly marked "YUSUF" on the front. Hoots and hollers came from the other boys as the two went inside, while Annie heard the last fragments of their conversation, "She seems sweet," "Yeah and she has big titties!" as she shut the door.


	2. Teaser and the Firecat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie spends her first night with the pack, getting the full run-through by the mild-mannered Yusuf.

Once Annie and Yusuf got back into his room, she couldn't help but notice there was a bit of a pattern to the young hyena's decor. Lava lamps, blacklight posters, dream-catchers, yeah there's some consistency in his style. He quickly moved around the room, gathering up what leftover clothing was scattered throughout the room, a clear sign that he wasn't exactly expecting company that night, while Annie got comfy on his bed. Yusuf laughed, "Hey, sorry. I woulda guessed you'd be here last, you know?" Annie didn't respond, though her heard was practically beating out of her chest as she felt anxious for what she would have to do just to get a place to sleep tonight. "Y'know, you don't have to do this..." said Yusuf, trailing off as he gathered up the last of his things.  
"Yes I do." Annie spoke confidently, or as confidently as she could. She was trying both to assure herself that it was something that had to be done and also persuade him that she knew what she was doing.   
"Heh, yeah, I guess you kinda do," he smiled, his sharp teeth evident in his friendly grin. Annie blinked a bit. She felt something when she talked to them, like they listened to her in a way no other boy or man had before. Yusuf sighed and sat down next to her. "But, like, you don't have to... with me."   
"What, are you a virgin?" She spoke bluntly, hoping to lighten the mood. Yusuf scoffed. "Oh hell nah. I've done this like five hundred times." He laughed, taking a small metal tube from his pocket. "You smoke?" He asked, "it's legal now." Annie shook her head, being studious she never had time for anything like that. Yusuf shrugged and took a puff, not very much, but it filled the room with a faint floral scent. Annie sat there in silence for a minute, tempted to throw caution to the wind and break a second first for the day, but she held off. Yusuf broke the silence a moment later, trailing into a sentence, "I totally get it though, like it's crazy bad that you have to get this hard ass situation. Fuckin sucks."   
Annie grimaced slightly, nodding a bit, as Yusuf continued. "But, like, look on the bright side. You get a free bed, if you're a cuddler then we're warm in the winter time, if you aren't vegan I'm a fuckin good cook, and you get to cum every fucking night!" Annie's grimace was broken as she blurt out a laugh at that last part, while Yusuf kept going, "You know, most college girls cum like twice tops, and they marry the first guy who makes them cum. You get to sample five different flavors of it." Something about his enthusiasm just seemed contagious, and Annie could not stop laughing. Was it a contact high, or simply a positive outlook on her situation? She couldn't say, but she kept going, with Yusuf joining in soon after. "I... heh..." she caught her breath, smiling wide and looking over at Yusuf, "I'm not..." As she spoke her eyes met his, her bright green and his deep brown getting lost in each other. "I'm not..." she repeated again, the sentence completely lost in her head as she narrowed her eyes and leaned towards him, and he towards her. 

Annie leaned her head up and back a little bit as the two met their lips together for the first time, his animal maw and her pink lips pressing together and driving little chills through her body. She kissed him again, more passionately as the two let their hands explore one another, her fingers running through the fur on his back as she lifted up his shirt to feel him completely. He felt soft to the touch, a pleasing feeling as her nails combed through his fur. His hands did the same, the dull claws on each of his fingers giving the tiniest scrapes through her clothing. She paused for just a moment, looking at him and finishing her sentence with a slow "I'm not vegan." He shut his eyes for a moment, gasping and saying "Thank god." And with that the two resumed their kiss, her mouth parting way to give his tongue a place to go. When the two pink tongues met for the first time, Annie was a bit shocked. His tongue was a little rough, a clear sign of its old use as a grooming tool, but far from anything uncomfortable. Instead, it seemed almost like the little nubs on it massaged her as the two played in the spaces in between their mouths. Annie put her hands to her waist, breaking the kiss only for a moment to remove her shirt, before sliding her shorts down her legs as well. Yusuf followed suit, his denim and flannel ensemble falling to the floor, though while she remained in pink and blue underwear he was completely nude under his clothing. 

She looked at him, soaking in the sight she was bound to see every day for as long as she would know. He was fur on nearly every inch of him, covered in dark patterns and spots, and of course he had something fairly noticeable. While his balls blended in with the rest of his body, a pale pink friend was growing from a sheath in his crotch. She looked at him and, with fair being fair, took off the last vestiges of her clothing. He looked at her, and for the first time truly soaked her in. She was fit with the remnants of a summer bikini tan on otherwise pale skin. Her breasts had been silenced by the shirt she was wearing before, but now he could see them in their full bounty, adorned by two pointed pink nipples. And for him, the coup de grace was the red bush between her legs, one that almost perfectly matched the darker red hair atop her head. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, and every passing second of it caused the growth at his waist to get a little bit bigger. Yusuf broke the silence again, saying, "You, uh, you dye your hair?" She smiles a little bit, brushing her hair to the side, "Yeah, just a little bit... If I had known I would have... cleaned up." She looks down at herself, and then back at him.   
"Oh don't worry," he smiled, "we're used to wild." As he spoke he leaned into her again, fiercly resuming the kiss that they had left behind, her skin and his fur rubbing directly on one another as the two connected, hands touching each other's bodies as he pressed into her. She moaned into his lips as his claws touched her skin, his mouth moving from her face to her neck to give little bites on her skin, enticing further moans and happy sighs. She reached down, hoping to ensure he was all fired up, and as she felt his member with her fingers her eyes went wide. She could barely wrap her hand around the shaft at its thickest, and it was clearly longer than anything she had seen before. "Holy shit," she said outloud, encouraging him to keep going with his biting. She continued, saying more sternly, "Holy shit, are you for real right now?" He stopped, pulling away. "Uh, was that not...?"  
"You're fucking massive." She said, seriously. He chuckled bashfully, "Aww, come on, I'm nothing special..."  
"No, for real, you're fucking huge. Like, what, 12 inches long?" Her voice was clearly more serious than flirty at this point, taking him aback. "N-no, not even. It's average, like, 8?" He said, gritting his teeth. But despite that, she clearly seemed far more worried than anything. For some women, the sight of a cock of that size only to find out that to his species it's "average" would be a delightful sight. Annie was not one of those women, and her panic was taking Yusuf by surprise. "Hey, you know, it's cool. I'm good." he said, "I can just be all hands and tongue, you know? I'm good with that too." But as Yusuf spoke, Annie realized there was a touch of disappointment in his voice, and the previously insurmountable mountain at his waist seemed to be getting less and less mighty.  
Annie bit her lip. "No..." she said quietly, and Yusuf continued with his apology. But she cut him off again. "No. No, no way! It's not right, taking your bed, being selfish. No!" she yelled, firing herself up, shocking Yusuf once again. She leaned toward him, kissing him once more before looking at him with a burning desire in her eyes. "I want you to fuck me," she said, looking straight at him.  
"You sure?" he said again, looking at her nervously. "Like, we don't-"  
She put her finger to his lips. "Shut up," she commanded, "and fuck me."

Her words resonated in the air for a brief moment, and in that time his entire demeanor seemed to change. Very quickly, the laid back apologetic boy faded away as a wild animal took its place. His eyes narrowed, his fur stood on end, and his fangs were bared as he pounced on her. Annie gasped and giggled as the beast took a place on top of her, pinning her down to bite playfully at her neck, his waist pressing in between her legs as he forced her to straddle him. Annie moaned, what effort he put in was mirrored by her as she spread her legs widely for him, giving him full access to her lower lips. Yusuf seemed to waste no time in fulfilling her order, placing the head of his cock right at her eager entrance, causing a sudden moment of realization in Annie. There was something on his cock, little nubs not too unlike the ones on his tongue, circling around his cockhead. She had wished that she had done a full examination beforehand, to truly know what she was getting in to, but instead she was going to get a sudden trial-by-fire. Her hesitation went completely unnoticed by the eager Yusuf, who pressed himself in past her lips and inside of her love canal, his cock stretching her open suddenly as he pressed in as deeply as he could in a single thrust. Annie gasped out in surprise and sensual wonder, the little nubs and ribs providing a feeling inside that she hadn't ever felt before, something just noticeable enough as her walls squeezed around him.   
He put his hands on her wrists to hold her in place as he continued, pulling himself almost all the way out before thrusting in deeper, taking her tight sex and making it his. She moaned loudly as he did, his wildness and aggressiveness bringing out a carnal joy within her, causing her to hold nothing back. She wrapped her legs around him, eager to get more of him inside of her, to stretch her and fuck her like no one had before, and Yusuf was happy to oblige. Again he withdrew and drove in, again, and again, taking himself deeper and deeper, going faster with each effort, until he was driving into her wildly and forcefully, her body unable to take any more. She moaned each time he drove in, inhaling sharply with each withdrawal, as she felt him everywhere inside of her with each thrust. Sparks went through her body as she grew to cherish the sensations that his exotic cock was giving, the nubs hitting her most sensitive places each time, massaging her in a way she never thought possible. And to top it all off, he continued to hold her in place, to bite and suckle at her sensitive neck, to press his body against her breasts, his hips pressing against her clitoris each time he thrust in. While she was never one to love the rougher aspects of sex, she felt overjoyed in the way he handled his control. There was no grace to his actions, no choreography or careful planning. He was taking her and making her his, and she was giving herself readily to him.  
So much so that when he picked up the pace and slammed into her like a jackhammer, she knew that she would not be able to last much longer. Every aspect of what he was doing to her drove her closer and closer to a heavy climax, a sensation that was lodged deep within her ready to be released. She grew quiet, her body simply unable to make any noises as he drove her closer and closer to the edge, her nails digging through his fur as he kept going with a strength and stamina that was simply inhuman. Then, all at once, she felt it crash down on her. Her back arched, her inside walls clenched tightly around his thick shaft, and she let out a deep, primal moan as she felt her orgasm overwhelm her, driving fireworks through her whole body. And yet, he didn't stop. He didn't even slow down as he continued to fuck her deeply, her insides contracting all around him. She rolled on through her orgasm, the sensation dying slightly and then burning up again, like gasoline on a fire, as he continued to take her fully. Her legs spread off of him as she felt them quiver and shake, her muscles feeling every thrust as she ripped through her orgasm. 

It was about this time that Yusuf took note of just how much he was doing, his breathing increased, his thrusts growing shorter, as he prepared to join her on the other side of the threshold. He pulled his head off of her neck, barely managing to stammer out "G... gonna...", looking down at her. She tilted her head back, the little control that she had drifting away from her, and he responded in turn as he reached the end of his rope, his climax hitting him suddenly as he fired a huge first load deeply inside of her, followed by a second. He managed to pull out, shooting rope after rope of his seed onto her stomach, reaching her breasts and nearly her face, as a third, a fourth, a fifth, a sixth shot came out each at equal strength. She hardly noticed, her body burning already from how much she had experienced, her mind slowly returning to her as Yusuf's stream of seed slowly decreased in strength. He stood above her for a moment, his cock twitching out through the last of his orgasm, before collapsing on the bed next to her.

The two simply laid there for a while, too out of breath and too oversexed to even consider speaking. Annie felt spent, every few seconds feeling a tiny tinge through her body as she felt little soreness that reminded her of the pleasure. Yusuf panted next to her, clearly having put all of his energy into his actions. Finally, Annie looked down at her body, the splatters of his cum on her being far more than she had expected, causing her to mutter a simple "Damn..." She shivered, feeling its heat on her skin the sensation of a little bit leaking out from inside of her clearly for the first time. Yusuf caught his breath, saying between gasps, "Sorry." She laughed a little bit, panting almost as hard as him. "It's... it's fine. It's just different." Yusuf laughed when she did, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. You know I didn't know if it was, y'know, okay inside, but normally with the girl's fur I can't do it... outside..." he trailed off, thinking about his misfire and saying seriously, "Shit. Is it okay?" Annie scoffed, "Hell yeah, it's fine. I've been on the pill since middleschool." Yusuf laughed, and Annie laughed with him, reaching over to take his paw in her hand. The two laid there for a moment, basking in the afterglow, feeling the sweet sensations of satisfaction.  
Up until Yusuf bolted upright, saying "Wait let me get you a fuckin towel." Annie giggled, having barely noticed how splattered she still was since she hadn't had the strength to move. He didn't even bother to clothe himself as he left the room, though it had since gone all quiet in the rest of the suite. Annie was shocked that there were no heckles or congratulations his way from his pack, but they must just think of it as ordinary. With a minute alone, Annie had a chance to think about what kind of barrier she had just broken through. She had her first exposure to marijuana and then proceeded to give her body fully to an animal man. Her high school health teacher would have been disgusted at the drugs and premarital sex, but Annie felt almost empowered. She had done something brave, something enjoyable, something wonderful, and it was for a good reason. When Yusuf returned he was shocked to see a huge grin on her face. "You... good?" he said, as he dutifully went to work cleaning his cum off of her chest.   
"Yeah. I'm great," she replied, enjoying the pampered feeling of him cleaning his mess. "But I think I got a confidence boost from your secondhand weed smoke."  
He slowed down a bit, giving her a puzzled look. "That wasn't weed."  
She sat upright, spitting out "Bullshit."   
He shook his head, grinning at her naiveté, "For real. Not weed, just a vape pen."  
She reclined again, pondering this development. So, was it her all along? Did she truly have the confidence inside to have made that move on her own? Her thoughts were interrupted as he spoke again, "But if you want to get high we can."   
One short coughing session later, and a cleaned up Annie laid down next to Yusuf, the lights going out as the two of them took places on the bed. She leaned into him, her hands running through the fur on his chest as she got comfortable under the covers. She thought for a while, in the way you can only do when you're in bed, replaying the day's events again as a question came to her head.  
"Hey Yusuf?"  
"Mmm?" returned a sleepy reply.  
"Why did Phil call you 'Steven'?"  
"'s my name."  
Annie paused for a moment, thinking he would say more. When he didn't she followed it up.  
"But... why Yusuf?"  
He made a few little noises, almost like he was waking up, before replying, "Don't wanna be Steven anymore."  
Again, Annie waited for elaboration, but when none came she simply said, "Well, I like Steven."  
Yusuf snickered, "Yeah you do."  
The two lay in silence for some time, both of them right on the edge of exhaustion, the orgasm and narcotics doing their part to lull them to dreamland. Right before Annie could fall asleep she heard, "Hey Annie?"  
"Mmm?"  
"How, how was I?"  
Annie smiled, her legs rubbing together to feel the soreness he caused once again, a sensation that simply flooded her with memories. "Mmmm..." was all she could reply.   
He smiled, "Nice."  
A few moments passed again, with him again saying "Annie?"  
But this time she gave no reply, since she had gone fast asleep. Yusuf smiled, kissing her forehead and joining her in dreamland.


End file.
